Drag Me To Hell
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: Ichigo rescues a young girl on his way out from Hell...but what is this power she holds? Will it spell the end for Karakura, or the world? Will she have to kill her savior to save herself? Ichigo/Oc Hichigo/Oc  Same Oc
1. Burden On My Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else. Only my Oc.

Note: Read 'Take Me To Hell' before reading this. I recommend reading it to understand this.

* * *

_"You've been hurt by an unhealed pain, in sadness_  
_We'll go on being burdened with our undisappearing pasts_  
_I hold your hand_  
_Not abandoning life_

_Will we lost it all one day? _  
_I want to protect you and your smile, but they're fading away_  
_Even the voice that calls out to me is dying_  
_The wind that follows along time disappears_  
_I find you"_

_- **D-Technolife by UVERworld **_

_**(English Translated)  
**_

* * *

**Drag Me To Hell**

**Number One:**

_Burden On My Back_

* * *

The black aura came closer to hers. The aura reached towards her and it encased her body in a gentle embrace.

Her body was soon filled with a warm sensation, and soon she fell into it, like a deep endless hole...

But she was not afraid.

For once she felt safe, for once she felt she could stand on her own two feet without falling by the forces of the wind.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!"

The voice was strong, and the black aura grew stronger with each second, filling her body with her own power.

Her eyes opened as she saw the face of a boy, his hazel eyes were strong and angry, his hair was a bright orange color, contrasting his eyes, his face was bruised and dirty...

But this boy, had saved her life.

And her eyes shut into a land of dreams.

* * *

**"Who are you?"**

She looked up to see a 40 to 50-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. He was dressed in tattered all black garbs with narrow sunglasses on his face and a long flowing overcoat that flared out into ragged ends.

She backed up on to start falling down what looked to be a sky scraper, she opened her mouth to scream, but was caught in mid air.

_**"Hehehe...such a lively looking girl you are..."**_ He was a fairly tall and lean-built being with pure white skin and hair. His eyes consisted of black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera. She felt his black nails lightly pinch at the bare skin on her arms.

The older man shook his head, **"Please, must you act like that? The child seems afraid of you."**

A giant grin ran across the white creature's face, showing his perly whites, as his eyes scanned her nude form.

She quickly covered her chest with her arms, a dark red color flaring on her cheeks.

The creature let out a maniacal laugh, but it seemed normal to the old man. _**"Such a pleasure to have a lady in our acquaintance, eh, Zangestu?"**_

The name the creature called the old man made her heart beat faster, as if she knew it beforehand.

"Y-Your name...is Zangestu...?" she asked the old man.

He nodded in response.

**"And what is your name?"** he asked.

She gave a blank expression, come to think of it, what was her name?

"I-I...don't have one." she admitted.

The creature that carried her chuckled, _**"That makes two of us."**_

She looked at his pure white face with a frown. "No one has named you yet?"

He shook his head, **_"It's not like I care whether I have a name or not."_**

Zangestu walked towards her and the white creature, and placed a pale hand on her head. **"Such an odd aura you have. It seems you've even captured some of my energy." **his tone was slightly skeptical.

**_"Heh, and to think, you could take something worthwhile from Hell." _**

The world began to flash, and the creature and old man began to fade away.

_**"Looks like it's time to wake up, little girl."**_

* * *

**-End Chapter One**

Notes: Sorry. It's short, but there is more where that came from! Only if I get good reviews though. Want me to continue? Two words, RE VIEW


	2. Take Me With You

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else. Only my Oc.

Note: Well. I'm continuing it. Seems like this story shall make some progress! Thanks to my reviewers!

* * *

**Drag Me To Hell**

**Number Two:**

_Take Me With You_**  
**

* * *

Ichigo cursed under his breath, and blew steam from his nose.

His chest heaved, and his body melting with sweat. His eyes set for a moment on the girl under his left arm. She was still out cold. His eyes then set to the enemy that stood before him, smirking.

"You're not leaving this place, Shinigami." he said tossing his black hair to the side of his face, which was scary, ugly and old. Guess that's what happens when you've lived in Hell for a long time.

Ichigo cursed again, and lifted a slim black blade into the air, as black reistu sparked softly from the tip.

"Gestuga Tensho!" he shouted out and the once soft black reistu grew heavier and heavier as it flew out towards the enemy, who faced it head on and crushed it with a kick. Frusterated and out of ideas, Ichigo grunted and retreated, running away from the enemy. It was all he could do for now.

The heavy winds blowing in her face the girl strained her eyes open, jumping straight up out of Ichigo's hold. She screeched as she tumbled backwards onto the hard ground.

"Oh no!" Ichigo stopped in his tracks, running back to catch her. The enemy laughed and caught her before Ichigo could.

"Too slow, Shinigami!" he laughed throwing the girl over his shoulder. She looked at the orange haired boy and reached out for him with her hands.

"Don't worry!" he shouted. "I won't let him get away with you!" he promised.

Trusting his words, despite he was a total stranger, her heart calmed down.

"I wouldn't be betting on that." the enemy teased. Throwing red blast of energy at Ichigo. She grew angry that he was teasing the orange haired boy.

Instantly, the girl threw her hands down on the enemy's back and a dark black aura sparked from her hands, enveloping him with it. She twisted her hands to the right and away flew the enemy many yards away from her, a trail of dust flying behind him.

Falling to the ground on her bottom, she looked back and blinked innocently.

_'Did I do that?'_ she thought.

**"Why of course you did. I told you before that you were stealing my powers."**

She looked at the orange haired boy. Had he said that? No...his lips didn't move, nor did his facial expression seem to match those words. The Shinigami held out a hand and picked her up to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed tightly together.

She nodded twice in response.

"Can you speak?" he lifted an eyebrow in question.

She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

He looked behind the girl to where the enemy had landed, and since Ichigo could feel his spiritual pressure no longer, he was sure the guy was dead. "That's some trick you did there." he stated.

She nodded, and stared at her hands, and put them before his face.

She smiled and the black aura sparked from her fingertips. Ichigo shouted out, calling it off. "Hey! Not in front of my face! That would've cut me!"

Recalling her hands back to her sides she frowned as if to say sorry. Ichigo huffed. "Stop that face. I saved your life."

A smile ran through her lips happily and she clapped her hands together.

"Well. I have to go." he said turning away from her. "Thanks for your help."

Her mouth hung open as he began to walk away. She tried to shout out to him, but no sound would come from her mouth. So, she held out her fingertips and focused all that she could.

Loud explosions rang throughout Hell and definitely caught Ichigo's attention as he was hit by one of the blasts.

She ran towards him and bowed, getting on her knees and shutting her eyes tightly.

The ends of his hair smoked lightly and he shouted, "What the hell was that for?"

Something in his heart stung as he saw the desperate look in her eyes.

"Are you trying...to tell me something?" he asked.

She nodded quickly.

"Can you give me a hint or something?" he scratched the back of his neck.

She took his large hand and placed her small one into his and gripped it tightly and began to walk on forward, dragging Ichigo with her.

Getting the point, he shook his head and smirked.

"Alright then."

* * *

**-End Chapter Two**


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else. Only my Oc.

Note: I can't wait for the Hell Verse to come out. I'm excited!

* * *

Now Playing:

**Zestubou Billy**

_by_

**Maximum The Hormone**

* * *

**Drag Me To Hell**

**Number Three:**

_Curiosity Killed The Cat_**  
**

* * *

The bottom of his sandals stomped onto the concrete floor as his legs rapidly began to pick up speed and trail on forward. His orange hair blew and tickled her pink cheeks and she giggled lightly, allowing it.

Suddenly the substitute stopped, and she gasped and clutched at his shoulders, yelping.

Putting her onto solid ground, he examined her semi-frightened expression.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, and dusted off what looked to be a sheet with holes allowing her arms to wiggle freely. Ichigo was glad she had been wearing it, otherwise she'd be naked like she was before.

He motioned to the building behind him, it was the smallest place compared to the other buildings. It seemed more old fashioned.

"That's Urahara Shoten. We'll see what we can do for you here."

She looked at him, concern filling her expression.

Noticing this he said, "Don't worry. I won't let him lay a finger on you."

Her cheeks turned a light pink from his words and she nodded and walked behind him as he casually knocked on the slide door.

"Oi! Urahara-san! Open up!" he yelled out.

Opening the slide doors, a man about the same size as Ichigo, with a green and white striped bucket hat answered the door with a grin on his scruffy face.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san! You're alive I see!" he pulled out a wooden fan from out of nowhere and fanned himself with it. "And you brought me a gift? Oh how wonderful!" his eyes gleamed from under the shadow from his hat.

Pulling her to his chest, Ichigo scowled at the man. "Don't, Urahara-san. She's scared enough to be here!"

Urahara frowned. "Eh? It seems I'm too late~" he slouched.

The girl giggled softy, making Urahara's gloom vanish instantly. "I scored a giggle!"

Ichigo sighed. "We came here to get a Gigai for her. How long will it take?"

He scratched his scruffy chin in thought, "Hmm...about two days." his eyes turned from nonchalant to almost a dark glare. And it was directed at Ichigo.

"You should come inside."

* * *

The girl sat outside, like Ichigo instructed and was also told not to wonder off. She did as she was told.

She looked at the by-passing vehicles that were so new and strange to her, she almost screamed when one went speeding by. But she kept her curiousness tucked tightly in her mind. The wind blew onto her legs and she shivered pulling her knees to her chest.

With every passing millisecond, she grew heavy with boredom, until a certain black cat cuddled and meowed at her feet.

Curious, she picked the black cat up and placed it on her lap, stroking it's fur. The cat purred in delight as her fingertips made friction with the cat's skin.

The girl giggled and laughed as the kitten licked her hand, obviously wanting to be pampered more.

She giggled and the kitty ever so gracefully jumped onto her shoulder and hung there.

"Meow." the girl squeaked, and the cat looked at her strange.

"Meow!" she said again.

"Very strange you would try to mimic my noises. Who are you exactly?" the cat spoke with a low manly voice.

The girl was not surprised, like other normal humans that would have been freaked out. She was just rather clueless to the ways of this world.

"Meow!" the girl squeaked again.

"I'm most very certain "Meow!" is not your name."

* * *

**-End Chapter Three**


	4. A Walk In The Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else. Only my Oc.

Notes: Long time, no update? I'm sorry. Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Drag Me To Hell**

**Number Four:**

_A Walk In The Dark_

* * *

_'If a man wishes to be sure of the road he treads on, he must close his eyes and walk in the dark.'-?_

* * *

The flames flickered left and right, as a dark hooded figure stepped in and simply said, "She's gone."

The flames lit with rage, uprising to the rocky ceiling above, "What? Those imbeciles!"

The dark hooded figure dipped his head low. "It wasn't them. It was a Shingami."

The flames went haywire and the dark hooded figure stepped towards the screeching flames, with a proposal. "If you wish, I shall-"

"No, Zestubou, it was bound to happen." the flames seemed to calm, the reflection of the flames softly shimmering on the ground.

"But, my lord, Shakira-dono said-" the dark hooded figure protested but was interrupted.

"What Shakira demanded was that she never be let out. We did not let her out, Zestubou. She escaped with that wretched Shingami."

"Yes my lord, but still I cannot allow to be so easily taken from..." The dark veiled man protested.

"Fine, be gone with you. She's your problem if you wish." the flames heated with laughter.

And the dark hooded figure disappeared with the colors of his dark cloak.

* * *

**_"Hehe...she's back."_** The man in the white uniform laughed, as he threw an arm over her shoulder. She was seated next to him on which seemed to be a dark skyscraper.

"Why...do you look just like Ichigo?" she asked, her voice soft.

**_"Who cares? I never bothered to question it, neither should you." _**she couldn't tell if he was smiling or smirking...and she knew she would never get a straight answer from him.

She then looked up at the Zangestu who was quiet as ever. "Tell me, how is it that I can speak here, but not out there?" Her mind was filled with many questions about this world.

**"This is your world now, is it not? You may do as you wish."**

The girl frowned in defeat, never receiving a clear answer. Feeling pity, the look alike Ichigo cackled, and breathed against her neck, **_"Now, old man, don't confuse the poor thing with your riddles."_**

**"How can you not be fazed by that hideous creature beside you?"** Zangestu said in attempt at humor.

**_"Not nice, old man."_**

"My world..." she whispered to herself, her blue eyes looked drained. As if she were dead.

Zangestu turned and began walking away his footsteps echoing throughout the empty world.

She glanced at the look alike Ichigo, her eyes asking questions. Wanting answers. The girl always amused him with her desperate looks.

**_"Ya think that look is gonna get me to say something?" _**he grinned, his lanky fingertips touched his cheek, his teeth sharp. He was a demon. A creature created from the original form.

"It was worth the try..." the girl sighed in defeat.

The two sat in complete silence. With the exception of wind, all other sounds had never existed here, no cars, no voices. It was empty.

Out of boredom, she hung her toes off the edge of the sky-high building. She hummed quietly to herself.

The look alike Ichigo smirked at her, eyeing the scars up and down her body, a sensation of warmth was uprising in his lanky fingers. He was eager to feel the scars against his fingertips.

She was absolutely beautiful.

**_"I believe it was some Saint who said_**_, 'If a man wishes to be sure of the road he treads on, he must close his eyes and walk in the dark.'**"**_ He sat upright in a nonchalant manner, his yellow orbs never leaving her figure.

She shifted her blue orbs to the bottomless pit of darkness below her. The wind, blew her black bangs into the field of her vision which was soon tucked behind her ear.

Sedately, the indistinguishable yet inverted colored Ichigo, tucked his arms around her small waist.

**_"Now, now. If you fall, I'll end up having to clean your mess."_**

* * *

Ichigo sighed and picked the girl up in his arms. "Why do girls always fall asleep at the most strangest of times?"

The girl snuggled her head on his chest and grabbed the lapel of his shihakusho, muttering sleepy gibberish.

The black cat that rested on the Shinigamim's shoulder, it's eyes gleamed with amusement. "There is no rest in Hell."

Frowning sympathetically, Ichigo held onto the girl tighter.

"Then let her rest all she needs to."

* * *

**-End Number Four**

Notes: I think I will also turn this into a Hollow Ichigo/Oc as well...

What do you think?

Leave your thoughts in your review.

-Yuzuki


	5. Be Our Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else. Only my Oc.

Notes: Long time, no update? I'm sorry. Now that my internet is back, I plan on updating my stories at least one chapter a week...it's a new goal I have in life. XD**  
**

* * *

**Drag Me To Hell**

**Number Five:**

_Be Our Guest  
_

* * *

_'For everything, there is nothing. For nothing, there is everything.'_

* * *

The scent of deliciousness! Food!

Her mouth watered and her eyes set upon the plate of food before her.

Ichigo looked at the girl strangely why she eyed the food. He saw it like she was a predator awaiting an already killed and cooked pray.

"Um...you can eat it now..." He said, scratching the top of his head.

And she didn't hestitate to shove her mouthful with the editable items.

Ichigo watched, but didn't get to blink once...and her plate was gone! No even a scrap left!

_'Damn...she really is hungry...' _he thought to himself, before heading to the kitchen to receive another plate of food. Entering the kitchen hiss youngest sister, Yuzu was shuffling to make their guest another meal.

It was his luck; his family were suckers for sob stories. As much as he didn't want to lie to his family, but he felt his family would understand, regardless. They had believed it when he told them she was a classmate, and she was had no place to stay since her parents passed away, and they kicked her out of her apartments.

It worked in the hell-born girl's favor too, she hadn't eaten in what felt like centuries! Her stomach had never felt so full.

Yuzu was surprised at her fast pace of eating, yet happy someone was enjoying her meal. Karin, who sat across the table from the guest and was sipping her ice water carefully, and eying the girl.

"So..what's your name?" Karin asked, skeptically.

The girl looked up at Karin and wanted to speak; but could not. Ichigo quickly spoke up for her, "Her name is Clair."

Newly named Clair nodded, confirming what Ichigo just said.

"Can you speak?" Karin asked, staring in Clair's direction.

"Oh, Karin, don't pester poor Clair-chan!" Isshin Kurosaki grinned wildly. "She's our guest!"

"She eats just like you do..." Karin sighed, standing up from the table, and heading up stairs.

Clair watched as the middle Kurosaki child made her way up the stairs. Clair swallowed her food, frowning. She felt like she had hurt Karin somehow...

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo informed her. "She's just not used to you."

Clair nodded slightly, the frown on her face still apparent to those around her. She stared blankly at her food as she felt a spiritual pressure flicker in the air. It felt like the energy of those creatures in Hell. She looked at Ichigo who suddenly excused himself, claiming he left something at Chad's.

She sat there, being stared down by Isshin and Yuzu, the happy smiles and grins began to weird her out...

"So, are you Ichigo's girlfriend?" Isshin blurted.

She tilted her head to the side. "G...Girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know, you don't _like_ him, you,_ 'like-like'_ him?" Yuzu tried to explain. But Clair was oblivious.

"Ichigo-sama is really nice. He helped me out a great deal." She said, surprising herself that she was finally speaking clear sentences. "I want to pay him back."

Isshin and Yuzu went blabbering on about 'love' and it's forms. She just sat quietly, feeling Ichigo's spiritual pressure, making sure he had been alright. To her relief, he had been just fine.

Sooner or later, he returned.

"So, what did you leave at Sado-kun's?" Yuzu asked, popping a dumpling in her mouth.

"Uh...hey! Are those dumplings?" Ichigo asked, hoping she'd go for it.

"Yeah! I just made them!" Yuzu beamed.

Clair smiled at Ichigo. "Your sister is a very good cook."

Ichigo's eyes widened at her voice, it was very mature but her accent sounded older than the accents in this century. "So, they got you to talk?" Ichigo asked, which she nodded. He sat next to her at the table and softly smiled at her.

"Well that's good." He said, reaching over for a dumpling with his chopsticks.

She nodded in agreement, "I think I will enjoy myself here."

Isshin practically burst into tears at the scene, running up to a giant poster of a woman on the wall. "OH, MASAKI! DADDY'S LITTLE BOY FINALLY DECIDES TO GET HIMSELF A WOMAN!"

Ichigo threw his chopsticks at his father. Clair giggled, watching the father and son as they went into fisticuffs. She felt a smile tug at her lips.

Ichigo really was a great guy.

_**"Oh, you haven't seen the half of it, princess."**_

**-End Number Five**


End file.
